Sedikit perhatian
by memoryru
Summary: Sedikit perhatian, banyak masalah. Momoi hanya berniat baik kepada sesama anggota Too. Untuk Momoi dan para anggota Too. Selamat menikmati manisnya kebaikan si gadis peach! Warning! Typho(s), OOC, Gaje, dll
1. Chapter 1

**Quarter 1 : She's totally a manager**

 **Characters : Too High members, [Sakurai-Momoi)**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Rated : K+**

* * *

"Momoi-san?"

"Oh, halo Sakurai-kun." Momoi melambai pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya itu. Sakurai balas melambai. Dari tempat Momoi berdiri sekarang—dekat dengan pintu masuk kelas Sakurai, bisa dipastikan gadis itu tengah menunggu seseorang. Matanya nampak mengamati setiap sudut kelas Sakurai.

"Kenapa kesini?" Sakurai berlari kecil ke arah Momoi, "Mungkin ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aomine-kun. Apa dia belum pulang?"

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai tubuh Sakurai berubah kaku. Saat itu juga, firasat Momoi akan kebiasaan buruk Sakurai muncul.

"Ma-Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Karena tadi piket kelas, aku jadi lupa pada Aomine-san. Maafkan aku! Aku lupa! Aku memang sudah pelupa seperti kakek-kakek, tapi aku tidak ingin dikatakan seperti kakek-kakek! Maaf—"

"Sudah cukup, Sakurai-kun. Aku 'kan cuma bertanya." Momoi melipat tangannya, kalau dia gagal mengerem permintaan maaf Sakurai, mungkin dia bisa menunggu sampai malam untuk mendengar permohonan maaf Sakurai.

Wajah Sakurai kembali berubah ketakutan, "Maafkan aku! Aku selalu merepotkan semuanya, apalagi Momoi-san. Padahal cuma bertanya, tapi aku—"

"Kubilang sudah cukup, Sakurai-kun." Momoi sedikit menekan kata-katanya seraya menghela napas pasrah, ia memijit keningnya yang sesaat berdenyut ngilu. Ia sampai heran kenapa Aomine bisa bertahan dengan pemuda yang selalu meminta maaf ini.

"Kalau dia sudah pulang mau diapakan lagi. Sakurai-kun belum pulang?"

Sakurai langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang sempat bungkuk sembilan puluh derajat itu, "Y-Ya. Aku akan pulang, hari ini tidak ada latihan seperti yang dikatakan para senpai. Jadi… um… Momoi-san sendiri?"

Momoi tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan tubuh Sakurai tidak henti-hentinya bergetar. Wajahnya membiru setiap kali langkahnya selaras dengan Momoi. Gadis cantik itu enak sekali diajak bicara, meski ia merasa canggung bisa pulang bersama dengan manajernya, namun Momoi selalu berhasil mengajak pembicaraan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi.

"Apa Momoi-san selalu pulang bersama Aomine-kun seperti ini? Ah, maafkan aku yang lancang bertanya! Bukan maksudku untuk menanyakan hubungan gelap kalian berdua. Ah! Bu-Bukan! Imayoshi-senpai yang bilang—Ah! Tidak! Kenapa Imayoshi-senpai jadi kubawa-bawa?! Maafkan aku Imayoshi-senpai! Bukan maksudku sembarangan menyebut namamu seperti ini!"

"Sakurai-kun, berhentilah. Orang-orang memperhatikanmu tau." Momoi menggertakan giginya, memberi tanda pada Sakurai untuk berhenti. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihat mereka berbisik-bisik tidak jelas, namun Momoi bisa sedikit menangkap alur pembicaraan mereka. Dia tertawa hambar.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Momoi-san! Aku sudah membuatmu malu di depan khalayak umum. Aku memang tidak pantas hidup."

Momoi lekas menarik lengan Sakurai ketika melihat sebuah mobil beratap terbuka yang menjual crepes di dekat taman. Ia terakhir merasakan enaknya crepes itu dua bulan lalu, bersama Aomine tentunya.

"Ayo cepat! Sakurai-kun mau pesan yang mana? Aku strawberry cream saja." Momoi menunjuk menu pesanan yang terpajang di depan kaca mobil.

"A-Aku sama seperti Momoi-san saja."

"Tidak boleh! Harus yang lain." Momoi memilihkan menu untuk Sakurai, crepes dengan potongan pisang dan saus blueberry, salah satu favoritnya juga.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Momoi mengajak Sakurai untuk duduk di taman, tidak baik makan sambil jalan, katanya. Setelah memilih tempat, mereka masing-masing membuka crepe yang telah dipesan.

"Enak sekali." Wajah Sakurai berbinar-binar, "Terimakasih, Momoi-san."

Momoi mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kau jangan hanya membuat bento, sekali-kali cobalah makan-makanan seperti ini. Bersama dengan pacarmu tentunya~" Godanya dengan menyenggol lengan Sakurai.

Wajah Sakurai sukses menghangat, Momoi yang tadinya hanya ingin menganggu dengan menyikut Sakurai ternyata sukses juga membuat lelaki serba salah ini memerah. Lucu sekali.

"A-Aku ti-ti-tidak punya pacar, Momoi-san. Mo-Momoi-san sendiri bagaimana? Kau 'kan populer, banyak penggemar dan juga…" Tersadar dengan kata-katanya yang tidak sopan, Sakurai mengeremnya.

"Hm?"

Ia memilih melanjutkan mengunyah crepesnya, "Ti-tidak apa."

Momoi terkekeh pelan, tak lama ia menatap ke arah langit yang sudah mulai senja, "Aku lebih mencintai klub basketku, Too."

Sakurai menghentikkan gigitan crepesnya dan memilih memandangi Momoi untuk beberapa waktu. Wajah gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kalau boleh jujur… aku sebenarnya…" Sakurai meneguk ludah, wajahnya tertunduk tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Momoi memiringkan wajahnya, mencoba menangkap ekspresi Sakurai saat itu.

Baginya inilah waktu yang tepat. Jarang-jarang ia bisa mengobrol santai dengan manajernya yang selalu sibuk itu. Berkata jujur untuk suatu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya selama ini, mungkin ia bisa sedikit lebih terbuka terhadap Momoi—lagipula mereka seangkatan.

"Kenapa Sakurai-kun?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, meyakinkan wajah Sakurai yang sedaritadi berubah serius.

Ia meremas crepesnya—tak sampai hancur, "Aku…"

"Aku… aku kadang mengkhawatirkan Momoi-san."

Momoi mengerjap beberapa kali, "Maksudmu?" Ia tidak mengerti.

Sakurai tidak menatap Momoi, ia menatap fokus kedepan dengan wajahnya yang tampak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, "Maksudku… Momoi-san adalah manajer kami. Momoi-san terlalu banyak berpikir, kalau boleh kuperjelas. Momoi-san ikut membantu pelatih menyusun strategi, mengumpulkan data lawan dengan cepat, mengurus keperluan kami, menolong kami ketika cedera, membantu merapikan tempat latihan, menurutku… Momoi-san melakukan banyak hal melebihi seorang manajer."

Sakurai berhenti sebentar, Momoi tidak tau Sakurai sangat memperhatikannya seperti itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu memang benar. Dia terlalu banyak melakukan hal-hal berat seperti yang disebutkan Sakurai tadi.

"Aku kadang berpikir… Apakah Momoi-san punya teman di kelas? Apa Momoi-san terlalu memperhatikan kami? Momoi-san terlalu sibuk dengan urusan tim. Apalagi ketika pertandingan melawan Seirin, aku lihat Momoi-san berjuang dengan keras. Mungkin Momoi-san tidak tidur gara-gara memikirkan pertandingan itu? Aku sempat melihat Momoi-san tertidur di bench. Dan wajah Momoi-san terlihat lelah." Ia menghela napas. Apa yang Momoi lihat sekarang benar-benar tidak seperti Sakurai—yang polos, ceroboh, dan bermuka anak-anak.

"Aku juga kasihan melihat Momoi-san harus memaksa Aomine-san untuk latihan, pergi ke atap untuk membangunkannya, meneriaki, memarahinya, itupun kalau dia mau. Harusnya, Momoi-san tidak usah terlalu baik pada kami. Dulu di klub basket SMPku, manajer perempuan kebanyakan ingin melihat para senpai latihan agar bisa dekat dengan mereka. Kupikir Momoi-san juga begitu… ternyata Momoi-san adalah perempuan yang berbeda." Sakurai tersenyum, Momoi sampai tidak sadar telah memandangi Sakurai sebegitu lama, ia terpana dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakurai tentangnya.

"Sakurai-kun."

Sakurai menoleh, "Iya?"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukainya. Meskipun aku bukan pemain, tapi aku merasa menjadii bagian dari kalian. Ketika kalian menang, aku pasti akan sangat senang. Sampai tidak bisa tidur. Hehe.." Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seolah meninju udara dengan semangat. Ada begitu banyak kurva manis di bibirnya, yang melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Meskipun aku sering memperhatikan kalian… kalau ada waktu luang, aku juga jalan-jalan kok dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Bukan berarti aku suka basket, hanya ada basket di otakku, tentu tidak begitu. Aku juga tetap memperhatikan diriku juga fashion saat ini. Aku 'kan juga perempuan." Ia mempertegas kata terakhirnya dengan bangga.

Momoi membentuk huruf V dengan jari kanannya sambil nyengir lebar, Sakurai yang melihat itu tertawa, ia senang melihat sisi ceria seorang Momoi Satsuki. Entah kenapa, hatinya jadi sedikit tenang setelah mengungkapkan segalanya tentang Momoi. Dan dia senang, dia mendapatkan jawaban yang bagus atas ungkapannya itu.

"Sakurai-kun."

"I-Iya? Ah! Maafkan aku sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Momoi-san—" Ia kembali menjadi dirinya lagi. Benar-benar aneh.

"Terimakasih, karena telah memperhatikanku. Aku menghargai itu lebih dari apapun."

Jika ini bukan ilusi, Sakurai sempat melihat bunga sakura di musim dingin ini, apa dia berhalusinasi lagi? Kenapa senyuman Momoi begitu manis? Dia tidak bermimpi, 'kan?

"Sakurai-kun… hari minggu ada waktu?"

Sakurai tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng cepat, "Ti-tidak ada. Kenapa, Momoi-san?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kubuktikan kalau aku juga perempuan yang menikmati masa remaja ini tanpa basket!" Momoi mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"E-Eh? K-Kencan?!"

"Hm? Kau menganggapnya begitu? Yasudah, anggap saja itu kencan."

Ups—Nampaknya Sakurai telah salah bicara, wajahnya kini telah sukses memerah, "Ma-Maafkan aku sudah seenaknya memberi nama pada janji Momoi-san! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Maafkan aku!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi jangan katakan pada yang lainnya, oke? Apalagi pada Aomine-kun, bisa-bisa dia menguntit kita berdua." Momoi memberi gestur dengan menempelkan jari di bibirnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Refleks Sakurai mengangguk mantap.

"Ba-Baiklah. Aku akan tutup mulut!" Balas Sakurai cepat dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Oke! Nah, ayo kita habiskan crepe ini. Aku sampai lupa."

Sakurai memang melihat bunga sakura di musim dingin.

 **OMAKE**

"Susa! Ini gawat! Cepat kau lihat!"

Imayoshi yang tadinya sibuk dengan tumpukan buku di meja perpustakaan, terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan langka dari balik kaca perpustakaan, dua juniornya—Sakurai dan Momoi tengah asyik memakan bekal.

Dengan tambahan, Momoi menyuapi Sakurai dengan bekalnya.

"Apa Sakurai tidak apa-apa memakan bekal Momoi begitu?" Imayoshi memperhatikan keakraban mereka berdua sambil mengelus dagu, benar-benar dekat! Wajahnya sampai menempel dengan kaca saking penasarannya.

"Sakurai pasti tidak sadar sudah memakan racun itu, mungkin ini yang disebut sebagai kekuatan cinta." Sahut Susa sok dramatis, ikut-ikutan tertarik untuk melihat pemandangan langka itu.

"Apa?! Cinta?! Jadi maksudmu—Sakurai dan Momoi ada hubungan semacam itu?!" Imayoshi semakin heboh dengan kata-kata Susa, dan dia makin tertarik dengan alur pembicaraan ini.

"H-Hei, jangan begitu. Ini 'kan cuma bercanda." Ia menghela napas, tumben Imayoshi bisa tertarik dengan hal lain selain basket.

"Sial! Padahal aku sudah pasang AoMomo." Imayoshi membanting buku tidak bersalah di meja tempat dia duduk, "Aku tidak mau kalah dengan Wakamatsu!"

"Apa-apaan kau, Imayoshi? Kenapa jadi nama Aomine kau bawa-bawa?"

"Habisnya, aku bertaruh dengan Wakamatsu kalau Momoi akan jadian dengan Aomine. Sial!" Ia menginggit jari-jarinya—ketakutan.

"Momo tidak mungkin jadian dengan Sakurai atau Aomine. Dia 'kan naksir dengan pemain dari Seirin itu."

"Tapi tetap saja Susa—"

"Bagus, 'kan? Nanti kita bisa minta pajak jadian pada Ryo atau Satsuki." Suara menggelegar menyahut dari balik punggung keduanya.

 _DEG_ _!_

Keduanya saling pandang sambil meneguk ludah, mereka jelas tau siapa yang tengah berdiri di belakang mereka sekarang, "A-Aomine?!" Sontaknya bersamaan.

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Nikmati saja pemandangan ini." Terlihat senyuman—seringai Aomine menatap kedua senpai-nya itu dengan 'manis'. Dengan sok akrabnya Aomine berdiri diantara kedua kakak kelasnya itu sambil merangkul bahu mereka.

"Ma-Maaf Aomine, yang tadi hanya bercanda. Lupakan saja, y-ya?"

"Aku tidak marah kok." Jawab Aomine sok cuek seraya menguap lebar.

Mereka bisa bernapas lega, ketiganya kini kembali menatap pemandangan langka itu dengan serius. Tapi, ada aura liar yang terasa di pundak Imayoshi dan Susa, dan entah mengapa itu terasa memberatkan punggung keduanya. Itu pasti Aomine.

Imayoshi berpikir Aomine marah karena namanya disebut-sebut dan dijadikan barang taruhan dengan Wakamatsu.

Susa berpikir Aomine marah karena melihat pemandangan antara manajer dan shooting guard yang langka itu.

Faktanya, apa yang dipikirkan Susa ada benarnya. Dengan adanya pensil yang sudah patah dan kertas yang telah dirobek-robek dibawah kaki Aomine telah membuktikan segalanya.

Kalau ada yang cemburu disitu.

 **THE END**

A/N : Akan ada lima chapter yang menemani pembaca sekalian yang masing-masing menceritakan hubungan Momoi dengan anggota Too lainnya. Mohon maaf bila cerita tidak memuaskan. Sampai jumpa ;)

Next chap : Wakamatsu-Momoi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quarters 2 : Short Message Service**

 **Characters : Too High members, [Wakamatsu-Momoi)**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Rated : K+**

* * *

 _DRRT DRRT_

Ponsel Momoi bergetar untuk yang kesembilan belas kali, ia tidak menyangka akan ada banyak surat penggemar di lokernya dan kiriman khusus seperti bunga dan cokelat pemberian kakak kelasnya—laki-laki tentunya. Ia tidak membuangnya, sungguh. Ia malah membagikannya pada anggota basket Too sehabis latihan, mereka memakannya dengan senang hati karena tau itu bukan buatan tangan Momoi.

Namun kali ini, dia juga tidak tau kalau nomor ponselnya dibeberkan dengan begitu mudahnya oleh teman dekatnya di kelas. Ah! Dia frustrasi! Lain kali Momoi akan membeli nomor baru atau kalau dia punya uang lebih, dia akan membeli ponsel baru khusus untuk teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai, tim Too ataupun di luar sekolah—selama itu masih berhubungan dengan basket.

Dan ia menerka, kali ini pasti adalah kakak kelasnya yang bertanya tentang hari minggunya. Kemudian mengajaknya keluar. Tidak! Dia tidak mau! Momoi lebih baik mengajak bola oranye sebagai teman kencannya daripada harus pergi dengan kakak kelas yang tidak jelas itu.

* * *

 **From : 0903xxxx**

 **Time : 07:06:12**

" _ **Selamat malam Momoi. Maaf menganggu waktu belajarmu. Atau kau sedang melakukan aktivitas lain? Ah! Aku tidak bermaksud menanyakan kegiatan pribadimu, aku hanya tidak ingin menganggumu."**_

* * *

Tuh 'kan baru dibilangin, ini pasti kakak kelas yang mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Hm?"

Momoi menekan tombol di ponselnya, nampaknya masih ada lanjutan dari pesan itu.

* * *

" _ **Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa besok ada latihan basket? Kudengar dari yang lain, besok tidak ada latihan. Sudah coba kuhubungi ponsel Imayoshi-senpai, tapi tidak diangkat. Kira-kira apa kau tau? Kalau boleh, secepatnya dibalas. Terimakasih banyak."**_

* * *

Momoi tertawa, ia memegangi perutnya sendiri ketika membaca pesan itu, ini sih namanya bukan pesan singkat. Bahasanya formal pula, benar-benar seperti seseorang yang baru memegang ponsel.

Tapi, ini siapa?

* * *

 **To : 0903xxxx**

 **Time : 07:08:28**

" _ **Gak**_ _ **usah formal**_ _ **gitulah**_ _ **, santai saja sms denganku :3 Um.. besok gak ada latihan, tempatnya**_ _ **mau dipake**_ _ **buat**_ _ **peresmian gedung apalah itu XD Ngomong-ngomong ini siapa ya? :3"**_

* * *

Tidak berapa lama, balasan datang. Momoi segera membukanya.

* * *

 **From : 0903xxxx**

 **Time : 07:09:15**

" _ **Oh begitu. Terimakasih atas informasinya. Ah apa aku terlalu formal? Baiklah. Akan kupersingkat saja. Ini aku, Wakamatsu Kousuke. Aku lupa menaruh namaku di akhir sms."**_

* * *

Momoi mengangguk paham, jadi ini Wakamatsu. Syukurlah, dia pikir ini kakak kelasnya yang SKSD dengannya. Momoi segera menambahkan nama Wakamatsu dalam daftar kontaknya.

* * *

 **To : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:09:59**

" _ **Oh, Wakamatsu-san, kukira senpai lain yang sedang mengerjaiku :D hihihi…"**_

* * *

Momoi cekikikan sendiri, daripada ia hanya menatap berlembar-lembar soal yang tidak ia pahami maksudnya ini, mungkin sms sebentar tidak apa. Lagipula ini masih jam tujuh malam.

* * *

 **From : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:11:01**

" _ **Senpai lain? Memangnya ada yang mengerjaimu, Momoi? Kurang ajar sekali dia! Biar kuhajar lelaki brengsek yang sudah mengerjai manajer kebanggan Too ini!"**_

* * *

Momoi kembali tertawa, sejak kapan senpainya yang selalu marah-marah ini jadi narsis begini?

* * *

 **To : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:11:41**

" _ **Idih… Senpai alay :D nanti biar Aomine-kun yang urus *bercanda. Um… senpai**_ _ **lagi nganggur ya?**_

* * *

Tanyanya basa-basi. Niatnya dia ingin sms Sakurai untuk bertanya PR, tapi kemungkinan besar pasti akan membosankan. Syukurlah ada Wakamatsu yang menemaninya.

* * *

 **From : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:12:23**

" _ **Aku sedang membantu adikku mengerja**_ _ **k**_ _ **an PR. Oh ya, apakah aku menganggumu? Kita bisa akhiri sampai disini."**_

* * *

Momoi kembali dibuat tertawa, ia dengan cepat membalas sms Wakamatsu yang agak ganjil di matanya.

* * *

 **To : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:12:48**

" _ **Kita bisa akhiri sampai disini? Memangnya aku pacar senpai? Wakakakak XD"**_

* * *

 **From : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:13:34**

" _ **Bo-bodoh! Aku tidak bilang begitu, Momoi! Maksudku, kalau kau sibuk kita sudahi saja."**_

* * *

 **To : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:14:05**

" **Sudahi saja?** **E** **mangnya aku salah apa sama senpai sampai aku diputusin begitu? :3"**

* * *

Momoi keluar sebentar untuk mengambil cemilan di kulkas, mungkin pembicaraan ini akan menarik!

* * *

 **From : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:14:58**

" _ **Siapa yang pacaran denganmu?! Ah sudahlah! Sepertinya sulit bicara denganmu."**_

* * *

Momoi tertawa cekikikan, pasti Wakamatsu marah sekarang.

* * *

 **To : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:18:02**

" _ **Hehe ;) Jangan marah, senpai. Aku cuman bercanda. Senpai lagi PMS ya makanya marah-marah gak jelas gini?"**_

* * *

 **From : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:19:02**

" _ **Kurang ajar kau Momoi! Awas kau kalau kita bertemu di sekolah, kupastikan kau tidak bisa menghirup udara lagi!"**_

* * *

Momoi tidak tahan, selain Aomine, mungkin hanya Wakamatsu yang berani mengancamnya seperti ini. Dia semakin tertarik dengan senpainya ini.

* * *

 **To : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:20:00**

" _ **Ampuni aku senpai DX Tehee :p Eh eh, senpai tadi bilang lagi bantu ngerjain PR adik senpai? Cieee…. Kakak yang baik**_ _ **. Kita juga mau dong diajarin sama abang Wakamatsu.**_ _ **:D"**_

* * *

 **From : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:21:12**

" _ **Berhenti mempermalukanku, Momoi! Dia yang minta, makanya aku bantu. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"**_

* * *

 **To : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:22:04**

" _ **Hehe iya iya. Aku? Kalau aku sedang memikirkan Wakamatsu-san :3 Gak sabar pengen ketemu… :* :*"**_

* * *

 **From : Wakamatsu-san**

 **Time : 07:26:57**

" _ **A-Apa-Apaan emoji menjijikkan itu? Kau mau buat orang lain salah paham?! Jangan merayuku begitu. Tidak mempan tau."**_

* * *

Momoi menebak, pesan yang dikirim Wakamatsu kali ini agak lama dia terima. Mungkin, dia grogi? Apapun itu, dia tetap akan membalasnya dengan lebih hebat lagi.

* * *

 **From : Momoi Satsuki [Manajer Basket Too]**

 **Time : 07:27:29**

" _ **Masa tidak mempan? Wajah senpai yang memerah kelihatan lho di ponselku. Manis sekali :3 jadi pengen kucium :*"**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Niichan, wajahnya kok merah?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **To : Momoi Satsuki [Manajer Basket Too]**

 **Time : 07:30:00**

" _ **Akh! Momoi! Kau bikin aku kesal saja. Sudah dulu, aku mau tidur. Selamat malam."**_

* * *

Momoi tertawa lagi, ia tidak bisa tidak mengeluarkan suara tawanya menggelengarnya itu. Besok, atau mungkin lusa? Dia tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi senpainya ketika nanti bertemu di sekolah.

Dasar Momoi.

 **OMAKE**

"Pfft.. Su-susa, coba kau baca ini. Pfft.. A-Aku ti-tidak tahan."

Setelah selesai latihan, Imayoshi dan Susa duduk di bench. Mereka tengah memperhatikan latihan anak kelas dua dan kelas satu bersamaan. Selagi ada waktu luang dan Wakamatsu bilang dia sudah punya ponsel baru, Imayoshi usil untuk membuka pesan pertama yang dikirimkan Wakamatsu.

"Hei, harus izin dulu. Nanti Wakamatsu marah-marah." Ia mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Imayoshi.

"Baca saja. Pfft… Dia bilang mencoba meneleponku terus tidak diangkat? Dasar pembohong."

Penasaran juga, Susa akhirnya ikut membaca pesan itu. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum— tidak sampai tertawa layaknya Imayoshi, "Jadi maksudmu… Wakamatsu modus supaya bisa sms Momo? Ada-ada saja. Kalau begitu aku pasang WakaMomo."

"Hei, jangan menentukan pairing sesukamu. Momoi tetap dengan Aomine, kau tau itu."

Tak sengaja Imayoshi melempar pandang pada pintu masuk aula, dilihatnya Aomine yang berjalan santai dengan membawa photobook majalah favoritnya itu. Lagi-lagi dia terlambat.

"Ah, Susa. Aku punya ide bagus." Sahut Imayoshi sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Susa menepuk dahinya, kali ini ia pasti akan menjahili Aomine lagi.

"Oi, Aomine!" Imayoshi dari tempat ia duduk melambai pada Aomine, mengisyaratkan agar Aomine berjalan ke arahnya. Dan benar saja, Aomine pergi menuju Imayoshi dengan langkah lambatnya seperti biasa.

"Coba kau lihat ini. Apa kau pikir… Ah! Baca ini." Imayoshi memperlihatkan pesan—BEBERAPA pesan pada Aomine, lelaki itu membacanya dengan ekspresi malasnya.

" _Kita bisa akhiri sampai disini."_

Mata Aomine membulat. Ia semakin mempertajam penglihatannya pada sms itu.

"Apa kau pikir… Wakamatsu ada hubungan gelap dengan Momoi?" Hasutnya berbisik pada telinga Aomine dengan suara pelan yang dibuat-buat.

"Hei Imayoshi, Jangan menganggu Aomine."

"Diam Susa, eh coba baca yang ini."

" _Bo-bodoh! Aku tidak bilang begitu, Momoi! Maksudku, kalau kau sibuk kita sudahi saja."_

" _Sudahi saja? Memangnya aku salah apa sama senpai sampai aku diputusin begitu? "_

Mata Aomine tidak salah, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

" _Hehe iya iya. Aku? Kalau aku sedang memikirkan Wakamatsu-san :3 Gak sabar pengen ketemu… :* :*"_

" _Masa tidak mempan? Wajah senpai yang memerah kelihatan lho di ponselku. Manis sekali :3 jadi pengen kucium :*"_

.

.

.

"Aomine?"

"…"

"Err… Aomine?"

"…"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menganggunya—"

"Kukira ada apa. Jangan membuat heboh."

Aomine berjalan menjauh dari para senpainya itu. Sedangkan Imayoshi nampak kecewa dengan usahanya.

"Kok dia enggak cemburu?" tanyanya polos pada Susa. Yang ditanya malah _sweatdrop_.

"Mana mungkin! Aomine mencintai majalahnya itu lebih dari apapun. Dan lagi, kenapa kau mengedit sms itu Imayoshi? Kau sengaja membuat Aomine salah paham 'kan."

Imayoshi tertawa, "Seperti dugaanmu, kawan."

Kenyataannya, Aomine tengah berjalan ke arah Wakamatsu dan siap mencari gara-gara pada lelaki itu.

"Beraninya kau merebut Satsuki, bodoh." Desisnya pelan.

 **THE END**

A/N : Terimakasih banyak minna-san sudah mau menyempatkan membaca.

Next chap : Susa-Momoi


	3. Chapter 3

**Quarters 3 : Plaster**

 **Characters : Too High members, [Susa-Momoi)**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Rated : K+**

"Momo?"

Momoi yang tengah sibuk membereskan puluhan bola basket yang terbengkalai begitu saja di lantai, terkejut dengan kedatangan salah seorang pemain yang tiba-tiba berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Susa-san? Kenapa masih disini?" Momoi menghentikan kegiatannya, berlari kecil menghampiri senpainya yang telah mengganti jersey.

"Bukuku ketinggalan di kelas. Kulihat lampu aula masih menyala jadi aku datang kesini. Mana Aomine?"

Momoi menggeleng, "Ibunya menyuruh pulang cepat." Setelahnya ia kembali memasukkan bola-bola itu ke dalam keranjang raksasa khusus penyimpanan bola basket.

Merasa tidak enak, lelaki jangkung itu akhirnya ikut membantu. Ia memungut satu per satu bola-bola yang berada jauh dari Momoi kemudian menaruhnya di keranjang. Sempat ia lihat bulir keringat dari gadis itu mengucur deras dari dahinya.

"Sudah cukup hari ini. Pulanglah, Momo."

Dia harus mengerjakan satu tugas lagi, membersihkan lantai tempat para pemainnya berpijak. Dengan kata lain mengepelnya, "Masih ada satu kerjaan lagi. Senpai pulang saja."

Susa menghela napas, benar apa yang dikatakan Imayoshi tentang manajer tim Too ini—kadang dia keras kepala juga, sampai-sampai ia pernah pingsan karena kelelahan mengamati pemain.

Momoi mendorong keranjang kereta basket itu dengan tenaga seadanya. Tumpukan bola-bola yang disatukan kemudian ditambah dengan beban dari keranjang besi itu sendiri, sudah cukup untuk membuat Momoi terengah-engah mendorongnya.

Tidak lama kereta itu terasa ringan ketika Momoi mendorongnya, ia melihat Susa berdiri di belakangnya, ikut mendorong kereta itu hingga masuk ke dalam lemari.

"Biar pemain saja yang mengurus lantai itu. Lebih baik kau pulang, Momo."

Momoi tetap tersenyum, ia beberapa kali menyeka keringatnya dengan tangan kemudian mengambil alat pel dan juga pewanginya, "Sebentar saja. Tadi para pemain kelas satu sudah bantu menyapu, senpai."

Momoi bersenandung, entah mengapa ia tidak merasakan rasa lelah di tubuhnya. Ia merasa ringan sekali melakukan hal-hal semacam ini—maksudnya dia tidak lelah secara batin, tapi kalau fisik yah… sebenarnya dia cukup lelah. Tapi kalau dia membuang waktu untuk beristirahat, Momoi akan pulang terlalu larut.

Lantas Susa ikut membantu. Dilepasnya jas biru miliknya kemudian menggulung sedikit lengan kemejanya, ia mengambil alat pel yang ada di dekat bench dan mulai mengepel dari tempat Momoi berada.

"Kau selalu melakukan ini?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Gadis yang berada dibelakangnya itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum cengir, "Sebenarnya sih kalau ada mood. Eh, terimakasih senpai. Kurasa ini akan cepat selesai." Akunya sambil terus mengepel dengan baik.

"Tidak ada salahnya sedikit membantu. Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja padaku." Jawabnya dengan percaya diri sambil memukul dadanya, Momoi kembali dibuat tertawa.

"Semua pemain berkata begitu, sih. Tapi kadang suka kabur kalau sudah merasa capek. Kuharap senpai bukan termasuk dari golongan mereka ya." Momoi berbalik mendekati Susa karena cairan pengharum lantainya sudah habis, "Senpai aku minta—"

"O-Oi."

Refleks tangan Susa menggenggam lengan Momoi yang tiba-tiba ambruk. Gadis itu tak sadarkan diri tiba-tiba, "Momo? Hei? Sadarlah."

Astaga, kalau saja dia tidak datang kesini, apa Momoi akan pingsan tanpa ada satupun yang melihatnya? Ia langsung memapah tubuh Momoi ke bench dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Momo?" Ia menepuk pelan wajah gadis yang tengah berkeringat itu. Napasnya terlihat berat dan ia beberapa kali mendesah, Susa menempelkan tangannya di kening Momoi—positif demam.

Ia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celana—tidak, dia tidak bawa ponsel hari ini. Kalau ponsel Momoi? Seingatnya gadis itu juga tidak membawa ponsel seperti biasa. Tadi Imayoshi sempat meminjam ponselnya, namun tidak jadi karena dia tidak bawa.

"Momo, sadarlah. Coba minum dulu." Ia menggoyangkan tubuh gadis itu perlahan, memberikannya air dingin miliknya, sayangnya gadis itu tidak bangun walaupun di pipinya sudah ditempeli dengan air dingin miliknya.

Susa berpikir sebentar, ia duduk di sebelah Momoi sambil memperhatikan gadis malang itu. Bagaimana caranya ia menolong Momoi? Ini sudah jam tujuh malam, akan semakin gawat kalau dia harus menunggu Momoi untuk sadar dari pingsannya. Andai saja si bodoh Aomine itu ada disini, pasti semuanya akan selesai dengan cepat.

"Padahal dia sahabatmu, tapi sekarang dia tidak ada disini." Desahnya merasa kecewa pada Momoi juga pada sahabatnya itu—yang merujuk pada Aomine.

Memperhatikan Momoi terlalu lama ternyata berdampak pada dirinya. Tangannya beranjak untuk mengecek kembali suhu tubuh Momoi dengan menyentuh keningnya, namun lama-kelamaan tangan itu beralih menuju helaian merah mudanya yang tergerai. Susa mengelusnya perlahan, dengan harapan bisa membantu menyadarkan Momoi. Lama-kelamaan, ia jusru menikmati rambut Momoi yang terbilang sangat lembut di tangannya.

Entah mengapa dia merasa beruntung karena tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya dengan Momoi. Dan dia tidak menyesali jikalau Aomine tidak ada disini.

Susa ingat tujuan awalmu.

Baik, dia menghentikan aksinya dan fokus pada rencananya selanjutnya, "Kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini… apa yang akan dilakukan Aomine ya?"

Ia bergumam sendiri, mengingat apa saja yang akan dilakukan Aomine pada teman masa kecilnya ini.

Dan ia teringat akan sesuatu—tapi apa tidak apa-apa?

—Kalau tidak dicoba, mana tau, 'kan?

.

.

.

"Ng? Aomine-kun?"

"Ini aku, Susa."

Momoi sepenuhnya sadar ketika lelaki yang tengah menggendongnya ini adalah senpainya, "E-Eh? Maafkan aku senpai."

Ia agaknya merasa kecewa ketika yang pertama disebut malah Aomine, bukan dirinya yang tengah menggendong gadis ini dibelakang punggungnya, "Santai saja. Kau bisa jalan?"

Momoi mengangguk malu-malu, "Terimakasih. Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau pingsan. Padahal aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidak melakukannya. Tapi kau malah… Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah sadar." Ia tersenyum, meski sedikit kesal—sangat sedikit ia tetap bersyukur Momoi bisa sadar kembali.

"Akan kuantar sampai rumahmu. Musim dingin tidak baik—hei, kenapa kau tidak pakai jasmu, Momo? Ini dingin sekali."

Momoi mendongak, "Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa hangat… mungkin karena demam?" Ia nyengir, Susa membalasnya dengan decakan kesal sambil melepas jasnya dan mengenakannya pada Momoi.

"Jangan sampai sakit ya." Ia menggenggam tangan Momoi, sedikit mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, "Dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Hehe, tangan senpai hangat ya."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Momoi, Momoi mengembalikan jas itu pada Susa dan menawarkannya untuk masuk. Tapi lelaki itu menolak dengan alasan sudah terlalu malam. Setelah itu, Susa segera memakai jasnya kembali dan melambai pada Momoi.

"Susa-san, tanganmu…" Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri Susa dan melihat jari tangan lelaki itu memerah. Ada bekas sayatan disana.

"Ini hanya bekas praktik. Tidak parah kok."

"Ini parah tau! Sayatannya besar sekali."

"Ah, nanti juga kering sendiri."

Tidak menggubris ucapan Susa, Momoi lebih memilih mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya, sebuah plester bermotif beruang ia tempelkan di jari telunjuk Susa, "Cepat sembuh ya." Ia merapatkan plester itu kemudian memberikan kecupan disana.

Dan wajah keduanya sukses memerah.

"Ma-Maaf… I-itu… Aku biasa melakukannya pada Aomine-kun, jadi… I-Itu semacam mantra! Ya! Mantra!"

Susa tertawa, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Momoi dan mengacak helain merah mudanya dengan gemas, "Terimakasih banyak, Momo. Lain kali, akan kubalas kebaikanmu seribu lipat."

"U-Um… Hati-hati di jalan, senpai. Ah! Rambutku benar-benar berantakan." Ia menyisirnya menggunakan jarinya perlahan sambil menunggu lelaki itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang berubah ya. Sakurai, Wakamatsu juga. Masa' iya gara-gara Momoi?" kata Imayoshi sambil membuka buku paketnya, entah mengapa dia kini sedang tertarik dengan peristiwa yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi pada teman satu timnya, "Mereka pasti sedang pubertas, ya." Sambungnya sambil menggeleng.

"Terus, mereka jadi lebih rajin latihan sih, lebih semangat begitu. Memang ada sisi positif juga, ya." Katanya lagi dengan rasa bangga, "Kalau begini, tim basket kita bisa saja maju ke tingkat internasional. Haha..." diakhiri dengan tawa garingnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Dan tawanya itu memelan dengan sendirinya hingga berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran paksa ketika melihat Susa tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Barulah Imayoshi menyadari jika teman yang dia ajak bicara sejak tadi ternyata tak memperhatikannya sedikitpun, ia malah sibuk dengan membelai tangannya dan beberapa kali mencium jarinya sendiri.

"SUSA! Ada apa denganmu?!" katanya heboh hingga membuat ia berdiri dari kursinya.

Susa tidak menggubrisnya, ia masih sibuk dengan jari tangannya dengan senyum dan wajah merona yang menurut Imayoshi sangat menjijikkan, "I-Itu hobi barumu? Menakutkan! Dan juga apa-apaan plester bermotif beruang itu, menjijikkan!"

Susa akhirnya menyahut Imayoshi karena temannya itu semakin mencolok saja di dalam kelas, ia membalasnya dengan hanya tertawa seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Jangan dipikirkan, Imayoshi."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini harus kupikirkan." Matanya memandang ngeri pada teman baiknya itu. Baru saja membicarakan perubahan Sakurai dan Wakamatsu, sekarang malah Susa yang ikut-ikutan berubah.

Susa kembali tersenyum, "Aku hanya… mencoba saja."

"Apa yang kaucoba, oi?"

 _Kansetsu kissu_ seperti itu memang berlaku?

 **.**

 **THE END**

A/N : Halo minna-san! Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini. Mohon maaf karena sudah delay selama satu bulan penuh, ya :") Sebagai permintaan maaf, langsung saja klik Next untuk kisah **Imayoshi dan Momoi** selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quarters 4 : Love letter & Chocolate**

 **Characters : Too High members, [Imayoshi-Momoi)**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Rated : K+**

Jantungnya berdebar keras. Momoi sibuk memegang dadanya supaya jantungnya tidak terlalu berisik. Wajahnya yang semakin memerah membuat dirinya menjadi tatapan para kakak kelas yang melihatnya. Terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya jika ia seperti akan menembak seseorang.

' _Tenanglah, Satsuki. Kau pasti bisa.'_ Ia menyemangati dirinya, setelah itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang kelas tiga berada.

"Imayoshi, ada yang mencarimu tuh."

Imayoshi yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya segera menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya, "Siapa?"

Orang itu mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak tau. Anak kelas satu kayaknya, cantik. Mungkin dia mau menembakmu tuh."

Imayoshi tertawa hambar, "Mana mungkin." Ia segera keluar dari kerumunan itu dan bergegas pergi ke luar kelas, mencari tau siapa yang telah mencarinya di jam istirahat ini.

"Oh, Momoi? Ada apa ya?"

Momoi tidak bicara, ia segera menarik tangan senpainya itu menjauh dari kelasnya. Beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya mengira bahwa akan ada pernyataan cinta yang datang pada lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Itu 'kan senpai dan Momoi?"

"Maaf senpai. A-apa aku menganggumu?" tanyanya gugup sambil meremas roknya tidak sabaran. Tangannya ia rasakan berkeringat dingin begitu cepat.

"Tidak sih. Ada apa mencariku? Tidak biasanya."

Momoi mengatur napasnya sejenak, menghembuskannya dengan pelan kemudian menatap Imayoshi dengan serius, _'Yosh! Aku bisa melakukannya!'_

"A-Ano, i-i-i-i-ini…"

' _Tidak! Kenapa tanganku bergetar?!'_

"Kuso! Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua?!"

"Mo-Momoi-san menyukai Imayoshi-san?!"

"Hah?! Sejak kapan kau dibelakangku, Sakurai?!"

"A-Ah! Sumimasen Wakamatsu-san. Aku tidak sengaja melihat senpai dan Momoi-san berlari sambil bergandengan tangan begitu."

"Sepertinya, ini akan buruk."

"Gyaa! Sejak kapan kau datang, Susa-san?" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan, untungnya tidak terlalu besar sehingga tidak sampai didengar oleh dua orang yang tengah berdiri di tempat sepi itu.

"I-itu… Kalian sendiri? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanyanya balik berusaha mengelak kalau dia yang baru selesai dari toilet, dikejutkan dengan Momoi yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Imayoshi.

Ketiganya terdiam, dan sama-sama memasang wajah memerah, "Itu pasti bohong, 'kan." Serentaknya sambil menghela napas pasrah. Kemudian mereka kembali menatap aksi hebat Momoi yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong roknya.

"Sial! Dia mau memberikan surat cinta?!" Wakamatsu yang gregetan mengigit jarinya kesal. Sakurai sudah berlinang air mata melihat tragedi di hadapannya. Susa tetap berusaha kalem padahal hatinya sudah tercabik-cabik.

"H-Hei, ada cokelat juga!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau melihatnya!"

"Jangan berteriak, Wakamatsu. Nanti kita ketahuan."

Dan ketiga penguntit itu akhirnya bubar ketika Momoi melambaikan tangannya pada Imayoshi sebagai salam perpisahan. Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat senyuman misterius Imayoshi.

"Ba-Bagaimana, Imayoshi-san? Suka tidak?"

Ketiga orang yang berada di satu bench itu tersedak minumannya sendiri. Momoi yang berdiri di hadapan keempatnya berturut-turut, Imayoshi, Susa, Wakamatsu, dan Sakurai terkejut ketika mereka terbatuk-batuk ketika meminum air yang diberikan Momoi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Y-Yah… Kami hanya terlalu haus. Ya 'kan, Wakamatsu, Sakurai?" Keduanya mengangguk canggung.

Imayoshi tersenyum manis, "Hm? Tentu saja. Aku suka sekali."

Ketiganya—minus Imayoshi menatap horor pada lelaki berkacamata itu, dan beberapa kali _deathglare_ dilemparnya pada Imayoshi—korban tak bersalah itu.

"Syukurlah! Artinya, perasaanku terbalaskan! Terimakasih, senpai!"

' _PE-PERASAAN_ _KU_ _? JA-JANGAN-JANGAN!'_

"Um… Aku juga senang, Momoi." Imayoshi menoleh pada ketiga temannya yang agaknya terlihat aneh dengan sikap mereka sekarang, "Susa, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, kenapa kalian memandangiku begitu—Sakurai kenapa kau meremas botolmu begitu?!"

"Apa Momoi sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku? Tunggu! Bukan berarti aku menginginkannya, aku mendukung AoMomo!" Sekali lagi, ia memperhatikan amplop berwarna merah muda itu dan sebuah cokelat berbentuk cinta. Sudah jelas ini adalah pernyataan cinta! Jadi mana mungkin…

Imayoshi belum membuka amplop itu dan membaca suratnya. Saat Momoi bertanya di tempat latihan tadi, dia memang senang sekali—atau ini yang dinamakan cinta, begitu? Daripada pusing sendiri di kasur kamarnya tanpa mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, ia memilih untuk membuka surat itu dan membuka bungkus cokelatnya, mencicipinya sedikit.

"Sepertinya Momoi ada kemajuan, cokelat ini enak. Oh ya, suratnya."

Imayoshi dengan perasaan takut? berdebar-debar? gugup? membuka perlahan surat itu, ia mulai membacanya dengan gerakan yang lambat.

 _ **Untuk Imayoshi-san**_

 _ **Aku… selalu memperhatikanmu dari tempat duduk. Melihatmu mengatur para pemain lain dengan cepat dan mampu memprediksi gerakan lawan. Aku sampai dibuat takjub dengan kehebatanmu itu—Ah, maaf, aku ingin bicara hal yang lebih pribadi lagi.**_

Imayoshi mengangguk paham, ia sadari wajahnya telah sukses memerah. Tunggu! Memperhatikanmu dia bilang? Bukankah Aomine…

 _ **Aku suka senpai yang ramah di luar basket, kadang juga dengan ekspresi misteriusmu itu membuatku berdebar. Aku juga tau kau sering pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar. Imayoshi-san pintar dan juga hebat dalam bermain basket! Aku suka sekali! Dan aku yakin, aku tidak menggemari orang yang salah.**_

 _ **Kudengar senpai akan pergi ke Universitas Tokyo? Kalau begitu, aku berharap kau bisa lulus dan menjadi lulusan terbaik di Akademi Too ataupun Universitas Tokyo nantinya.**_

"Hehe… Bisa saja si Momoi ini." Komentarnya.

 _ **Karena itu, sebelum senpai lulus…**_

 _ **Aku ingin bisa bertemu dengan senpai dan bicara langsung tanpa harus mengirim surat dengan perantara Momo-chan.**_

.

.

.

"E?"

.

.

.

 _ **Tertanda : Kelas satu, Sayaka Ina.**_

.

.

.

Esok harinya

"Sial! Akan kubalas kau, Imayoshi-san!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan senpai merebutnya!"

"Imayoshi sudah melewati batas."

"…Kalian bicara apa?"

Ke-empat anggota Too itu tengah asyik memakan bekal masing-masing di atap sekolah. Aomine yang tidak mengerti tentang gosip diantara murid kelas satu, dua, dan tiga itu hanya menikmati bekalnya dengan tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan permasalahan yang dihadapi mereka sekarang—Aomine berpikir mereka pasti punya masalah yang sama, dan itu sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya.

"Aomine kau tidak tau? Kemarin, Momoi nembak Imayoshi di gedung belakang." Susa dan Sakurai mengangguk mantap, "Dan hebatnya, senpai menerima Momoi begitu saja."

Aomine tidak jadi mengunyah sosis goreng yang hendak ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya ketika mendengar kata "Momoi" di pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah begitu, mereka berdua kelihatan senang."

Sumpit yang Aomine pegang terjatuh, mulutnya menganga. Tidak mungkin kan Momoi dan Imayoshi berpacaran? Momoi juga tidak memberitahukan pada dirinya masalah seperti ini. Biasanya gadis itu akan langsung berteriak kegirangan dan menceritakan banyak hal padanya.

"Aomine… kau menakutkan." Gumam Wakamatsu keheranan melihat kerutan Aomine bertambah dalam.

"Yo kalian semua. Apa semua sudah berkumpul?"

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Imayoshi datang dengan Momoi.

Momoi?!

"Kenapa bereskpresi begitu? Seperti lihat hantu saja." Ucap Imayoshi santai seperti biasa.

Momoi memilih tempat duduk di samping Aomine dan Imayoshi duduk disampingnya, mereka membentuk lingkaran. Hari ini, mereka akan membicarakan latih tanding nanti sore. Berhubung kelas tiga tidak bisa ikut, akhirnya Imayoshi mengumpulkan mereka agar bisa menyusun beberapa strategi nantinya.

"Sakurai, Imayoshi-san memakai topeng yang sempurna hari ini." Bisik Wakamatsu pada Sakurai. Sakurai mengangguk mantap, "Dia tidak terlihat canggung ketika bersama Momoi-san." Balasnya pelan.

"Hei, hei. Kalian ini bicara apa? Aku sedang menjelaskan—

"Berhentilah bersikap tidak tau, Imayoshi-san."

"A-Aomine?"

Aomine yang dari tadi diam langsung melempar kotak bekalnya ke sembarang arah. Ia dengan tajam menatap Imayoshi dan Momoi bergantian, "Kau juga, Satsuki. Apa-apaan wajah polosmu itu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

"Aomine teme! Kau terlalu frontal!" Wakamatsu lekas menahan tubuh Aomine yang hendak menyerang Imayoshi secara membabi-buta.

"Diamlah, Wakamatsu. Aku ada urusan dengan mata empat ini."

"Ma-Mata empat?!"

Momoi mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, "Kau bicara apa, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine siap dengan membuka jasnya kemudian menggulung lengan bajunya hingga siku, ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menunjuk Imayoshi dengan tidak sopannya menggunakan sumpit yang ia ambil paksa dari Sakurai, "Sejak kapan kalian berdua pacaran hah?!"

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

"E?" Serempak Momoi dan Imayoshi sweatdrop.

"Bodoh." Susa menutupi wajahnya, kesal dengan sikap Aomine yang membongkar rahasia mereka bertiga.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Ketiga penggosip ini bilang Satsuki memberikanmu surat cinta dan cokelat kemudian menembakmu di gedung belakang! Kenapa kalian—

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali, Ahomine!"

Satu pukulan berhasil dilayangkan Momoi di perut lelaki dim itu, Aomine sampai terjatuh memegang perutnya, ia meringis kesakitan, "Sakit tau!"

"Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini. Mau bagaimana lagi. Momoi, tolong kaujelaskan." Desahnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Momoi mengangguk, "Ini berlaku untuk semua. Aku tidak pacaran dengan Imayoshi-san. Yang kuberikan itu adalah titipan dari temanku."

 **.**

 **THE END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

"Momo-chan, tolong ya~!" Teman perempuan di kelasnya itu menepuk tangannya sekali di wajahnya, sambil menunduk di hadapan Momoi. Momoi tau, gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut cokelat ini tengah tertarik—atau lebih tepatnya menggemari seseorang. Berhubung Momoi adalah manajer klub basket, diapun meminta bantuannya pada si manik merah muda ini.

"Kau harus lebih berani, Sacchan! Kau itu cantik!" Sergah Momoi yang sedang sibuk mencorat-coret data lawan di papan kesayangannya. Kepalanya dipusingkan dengan jumlah informasi yang sedikit. Sekarang ditambah dengan permintaan konyol temannya, mungkin dia bisa gila dalam sekejap.

"Kau 'kan manajernya, ayolah! Sekali saja. Nanti kutraktir shortcake kesukaanmu deh." Ia mengelus-ngelus tangan Momoi, dan sungguh rayuan kuno macam itu berhasil.

"Serahkan padaku!" Bangkitnya dengan semangat. Ia mengambil benda titipan kawan baiknya itu dan melangkah keluar kelas kemudian mencari seseorang yang akan diberikan benda di dalam kantungnya ini.

"Sekarang kalian mengerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk polos dengan kaki bersimpuh, Imayoshi sempat kaget ketika mereka mengira ia dan Momoi berpacaran. Ah tapi, ketika melihat Momoi ia jadi gugup sendiri. Pasalnya, ia juga telah salah paham dengan isi surat itu. Ia juga mengira Momoi telah menembaknya melalui amplop merah muda itu, padahal ia sudah siap akan menerima cinta dari adik kelasnya ini jika memang hal seperti itu terjadi.

Bahkan tidak masalah jika harus mendapat teror dari Aomine setiap harinya.

 **.**

 **THE END**

A/N : Halo Minna-san! Di chapter ini kayaknya banyak dialog tanpa keterangan deh /sigh/ Ah tapi, semoga terhibur dengan chapter ini ^^

Sebelumnya terimakasih buat **Guest-cchi** yang udah negur karena aku salah publish chapter, hehe... Selamat menikmati kembali dan mohon maaf atas ketidaknyaman ini.

Coming next chapter : Aomine-Momoi


	5. Chapter 5

**Quarters** **5** **/ Last Quarters : The only one who can love you, is me.**

 **Characters : Too High members, [Aomine-Momoi)**

 **Genre : Friendship** ** & Romance**

 **Rated : K+**

"Kau apakan mereka?"

Setelah sesi latihan seperti biasa, Aomine dan Momoi pulang bersama. Namun kali ini, Aomine agak serius—wajahnya berkata demikian— ia tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Momoi bingung dan berakhir dengan menatap lelaki disampingnya itu.

Sambil terus melangkah melewati trotoar jalan tanpa menatap Momoi, Aomine kembali menyambung kalimatnya, "Sakurai, dia membuatkanmu bento tadi." Katanya tegas dengan alis berkerut dalam, membuat Momoi bertanya-tanya mengapa sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba mengungkit Sakurai.

"Bakamatsu, dia berteriak-teriak minta dukunganmu tadi, tidak biasanya." Ia menghela napas sejenak, kemudian sekali lagi membuat Momoi ikut-ikutan mengerutkan alis. Sekarang dia memanggil Wakamatsu dengan nama yang berbeda.

Aomine mengeluarkan tangan dari sakunya, "Susa-san, dia datang bersama Imayoshi-san dan memberikanmu minuman juga roti, snack, dan… apalagi, aku lupa." Ia menghitung dengan jari-jarinya apa saja yang dua senior itu berikan kepada Momoi.

Lalu apakah ada masalah dengan itu? Dia merasa semua berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah.

"Dai-chan ngomong apa sih?" Tapi Momoi tidak mau mengambil pusing, jadi dia mengubah topik itu menjadi sebuah candaan dengan menyikut lengannya, "Mereka biasa-biasa saja kok~ Apanya yang berbe—"

"Perhatian."

Momoi kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hah?"

Aomine menghela napas sekali lagi dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Mereka memberi perhatian yang lebih padamu. Kupikir, mereka tidak lagi menatapmu sebagai seorang manajer, mereka seakan menatapmu seperti… wanita."

Momoi tertawa lepas, ia memukul lengan Aomine keras dan berjalan lebih cepat darinya, "Semua orang boleh berubah, 'kan? Lagipula mereka semangat sekali latihan tadi. Memangnya kau? Latihan saja tidak pernah~"

Ucapannya boleh riang, tapi itu sukses menusuk jantung Aomine.

 **.**

"Momoi-san! Bagaimana shootku tadi? A-Aku latihan lebih giat selama beberapa hari!" Sakurai berteriak semangat di depan Momoi, dan Momoi melempar senyum terbaiknya pada lelaki itu.

"Yup! Sakurai-kun memang hebat!"

Wakamatsu yang tidak mau kalah langsung menggeser Sakurai agar berdiri jauh dari Momoi, "Aku juga, Momoi! Aku akan menjadi center terbaik di Jepang dan memberikan angka paling banyak untukmu!"

Momoi tertawa, "Duh~ Harusnya 'kan bukan untukku, tapi untuk sekolah dan tim basket kita."

Setelah mengatakannya, ia segera menjauh dari Momoi karena rupanya ia tidak tahan dengan tawa Momoi yang begitu mengembang itu. Seingatnya, Momoi juga selalu tertawa seperti itu, tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda?

"Oya oya, semangat sekali kalian latihan."

Dan kini, lengkap sudah keempat orang yang paling dekat dengan Momoi itu, mereka berkumpul di sekitar bench untuk membicarakan beberapa hal.

"Ano, jari Susa-san bagaimana?" Momoi memperhatikan jari tangan Susa yang sempat terluka beberapa hari lalu. Jari itu tidak diberi plester lagi, sehingga menarik perhatian Momoi.

"Oh ini, iya sudah sembuh. Ini semua berkat Momo, terimakasih ya."

' _Ke-kenapa auranya blink-blink begitu?'_ Batin Wakamatsu dan Sakurai yang entah mengapa bisa berbarengan.

"Momoi, kau ada acara akhir minggu ini?" tanya Imayoshi yang tidak mau kalah dengan teman seumurannya itu, yang lain langsung menatapnya horor.

"Gak ada sih. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku mencarikan hadiah untuk ibuku? Aku tidak mengerti soal hadiah atau semacamnya."

"Dasar modus." Sikut Wakamatsu yang berada di sebelahnya, diangguk mantap oleh Sakurai dan Susa.

"Boleh-boleh." Momoi mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia kembali mengamati papan kesayangannya karena sempat dihentikan oleh kedatangan teman-temannya ini.

"Ano Momoi, apa nanti malam kau ada waktu?"

"Curang! Wakamatsu-san maling start!" Rengek Sakurai sambil memukul lengan Wakamatsu.

"Diam kau! Bagaimana, Momoi?"

"Kalau besok Momoi-san ada acara apa sepulang sekolah? Bagaimana kalau kita makan crepes lagi? Kali ini aku yang traktir." Sakurai mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, tidak mau kalah dengan anggota yang lain.

"Kalian semua kenapa menekan Momo begitu? Biar dia yang menentukan!" Ucap Susa dengan bijak. Ia berdeham sekali kemudian menatap Momoi, "Kalau kau mau membersihkan tempat latihan lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memanggilku."

' _Sialan! Padahal kau sama saja dengan kami!'_ Batin Sakurai, Wakamatsu, dan Imayoshi yang entah mengapa bisa berbarengan lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Mau tidak, Momoi-san?"

"Pikirkan saja lagi."

Momoi tertawa hambar, "I-itu—"

"Mau, ya?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja denganku."

"Duh... Bagaimana ya?" Momoi menggaruk kepalanya, ia jadi bingung sendiri dengan sikap para anggota tim basketnya sekarang. Okelah, mereka semakin rajin dan semangat latihan, tapi bukan berarti Momoi butuh perhatian seperti ini juga.

"Cukup sampai disitu!"

Serempak kelimanya menoleh melihat sosok yang berdiri gagah di depan pintu masuk aula dengan masih mengenakan seragam Too. Siapapun juga tau siapa lelaki yang melipat kedua tangannya itu, dengan langkah cepat ia menarik tangan Momoi menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Satsuki ini milikku." Ucapnya sarkas dengan mata menyalang yang langsung membuat semua terdiam. Momoipun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, karena sesaat ia bisa merasakan aura yang mengatakan kalau dirinya ini hanya milik Aomine seorang.

Setelah itu, Aomine langsung membawa kabur Momoi keluar dari aula. Sayangnya keempat orang itu mengangguk serempak dan berniat untuk mengikuti Aomine dari belakang.

 **.**

"Kalau aku lebih rajin latihan lagi... apa kau juga akan memperhatikanku?" tanya Aomine ragu setelah sampai di taman belakang sekolah, tempat yang ia rasa adalah tempat teraman saat ini. Ia menatap Momoi lekat, dan tidak membiarkan tangannya lepas dari genggaman Momoi.

Momoi tersenyum lebar, "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, tau."

"Eh?"

"Kok _eh_ , sih?" tanyanya keheranan sambil tersenyum lebar sekali lagi.

Sepertinya Momoi memang tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Aomine tadi, "Kau itu polos sekali! Makanya mereka semua begitu!" ucapnya agak keras sambil menyentil kening Momoi sekali.

"Dai-chan bodoh! Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba—"

Momoi tersentak karena merasakan tubuhnya kini didekap erat oleh Aomine. Ia terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan perlakuan yang Aomine berikan padanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat sebuah pelukan dari seorang lelaki, terlebih ini adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau itu milikku! Yang bisa mencintaimu hanya aku seorang, catat itu!"

"E-Eh Ehhhh?!" Wajah Momoi bersemu merah di dada Aomine, ia dengan jelas merasakan degup jantung sahabatnya itu berpacu begitu kencang di telinganya. Dan... apakah suara degupan jantung yang berpacu cepat juga bisa menular? Karena kini ia merasakan dirinya juga demikian.

"Dai-chan... suka padaku?"

Aomine menggigit bibirnya, ia kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menatap Momoi dengan wajah serius, "Tentu saja bodoh!"

Momoi tak percaya, sungguh. Jadi selama ini... Aomine menyukainya? Tapi sejak kapan? Apakah lebih dulu dari rasa sukanya kepada Aomine, atau malah sebaliknya?

"Ta-tapi... sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau dalam rahim ibumu."

Wajah Momoi seketika memerah menahan malu, ia langsung memukul tubuh Aomine dan mencibir padanya, "Sialan kau, Ahomine! Enak saja mengerjaiku!"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti! Bacalah lebih banyak buku, bodoh! Maksudku adalah aku menyukaimu bahkan sebelum kau menyadari perasaan ini... tidak, jauh sebelum kau mengenal obsesimu pada Tetsu... bahkan lebih jauh lagi... Kau tidak perlu tau kapan itu bermula, karena sejak awal... awal sekali aku sudah merasa kalau kau adalah gadisku yang paling berharga."

Momoi mengangguk pelan, ternyata Aomine tidak begitu bodoh dalam menyampaikan kalimat panjang seperti tadi. Kalau Aomine lebih banyak bicara, dia jadi lebih terlihat seperti pelajar teladan dan bermartabat. Akhirnya dia punya sisi keren Aomine yang nanti bisa ia banggakan kepada teman-teman perempuannya ketika mereka telah resmi berpacaran. Sekarang yang bisa Momoi lakukan hanyalah kembali merapatkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya yang memerah tidak kelihatan—yah… meski Aomine sudah tau soal itu.

"Dai-chan enggak romantis ah." Desis Momoi.

"Hah?"

Pelan-pelan Momoi mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung menatap Aomine dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah apel, "Kalau kau romantis, coba kau…"

"Menciummu?"

Wajahnya kembali memerah cepat. Tapi kenapa hanya dia? Kenapa ekspresi Aomine tetap sama?

Aomine meraih dagu Momoi dan tersenyum lembut padanya, dada Momoi malah semakin berdegup cepat, ini baru permulaan. Dia bahkan belum menciumnya, tapi perasaannya sudah segugup ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti Aomine benar-benar akan menciumnya?

"Kita lakukan di tempat lain saja. Karena sepertinya…" Aomine berbisik di telinga Momoi, "Ada yang melihat kita."

Momoi mengangguk sambil kembali tersenyum lebar diantara rona yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Benar juga, seharusnya dia tidak segugup ini. Aomine tidak akan senekat itu menciumnya jika tempat, waktu, dan suasana sama sekali tidak mendukung. Setelah itu Aomine melepas pelukannya dan mengajak Momoi untuk kembali ke tempat latihan, berpegangan tangan lebih erat agar Momoi tidak dicuri oleh teman-teman satu timnya itu.

"Awas kau beri mereka perhatian macam-macam lagi!"

"Iya~ Iya~!"

.

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

"Sial! Momoi direbut Ahomine!" Hardik Wakamatsu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sakurai menggigit bajunya dengan mata berurai penuh air mata penyesalan, "Kenapa Momoi-san memilih Aomine-san?!"

Sedangkan Susa tetap berusaha tegar, meski hatinya sama tercabik-cabiknya dengan yang lain, "Mau diapakan lagi?" Ia tersenyum pasrah sambil menghela napas, "Ya 'kan Imayo—Imayoshi?! Kenapa kau menggali tanah itu?! Itu cangkul kau dapat darimana, HAH?!"

Imayoshi tersenyum iblis, "Kenapa katamu? Ya untuk menyiapkan pemakaman Aomine~"

.

 **FINAL** **END**

A/N : Terimakasih bagi pembaca yang udah setia pantengin kisah mereka dari awal hingga akhir. Senang sekali bisa menamatkan satu kisah di fandom ini ^^

Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat membantu untuk menambah semangat dan skill menulis yang masih dibawah rata-rata. Terimakasih banyak dan sampai jumpa lagi!

 **Additional chapter will coming next : Imayoshi x Sayaka Ina (OC)**

(dalam interval yang tidak ditentukan)

"Terus... bagaimana kabarmu dengan teman Momo itu?"

"..."

"Hei, aku tau kau syok dengan kejadian kemarin, tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengacuhkanku juga!"

"..."

"Imayoshi—"

"Masalahnya aku lupa dengan cewek itu. Aku saja baru ingat setelah kau mengungkitnya."

"..."

"..."

"Kasihan anak itu."

"Iya, aku jadi kasihan padanya."

"Brengsek! Kau yang harusnya bertanggung jawab, bodoh! Bukan ikut mengasihaninya!"

"..."

"... Sudahlah... Susah bicara dengan orang yang sedang patah hati."

"..."

"Tidak dijawab?"

"..."

"Oh, sial."


End file.
